the beast within
by The Hero Of Despiar
Summary: a mission gone wrong changes rubys life forever
1. impaled

hello everyone this is a new story I randomly got inspiration for hope you enjoy

pov ruby

it was a simple mission clear out some beowolfs in the emerald forest nothing that hard to kill a few ersas here and there

and then all hell broke loose maybe 100 beowolfs 50 ersas and one very large deathstalker with inverted colours

we battled through the horde for an hour and then all that remained was 5 beowolfs 10 ersas and the alpha deathstalker the beowolfs and ersas the only problem was the alpha deathstalker it was stronger and smarter than a normal grimm we split up yang took out the ersas blake took out the beowolfs and that just left me and wiess to fight the deathstalker the plan was to freeze its stinger but all that did was make it mad so we all attacked it at once wiess and blake attacked from the sides and me and yang attacked from the front it tried to sting yang see caught it with so muh force she cracked its exoskeleton in multiple places on its stinger causing it to bleed then she tossed it I got there first ready to strike and right as crescent rose was about to cut it in half it impaled me with its stinger my momentum made sure it was cut in half but the damage was done and I blacked out

pov yang

I saw ruby get stung and I ran as fast as I could I pulled the stinger out while wiess called medical support the blood of the deathstalker mixed with rubys blood making a silver pool around her and then the bullhead got here and ruby was put on a strecher and hurried on board we all got on then we were speeding towards beacon infirmary

2 days later

the doctor told us that ruby would be fine but she has a coma after hearing this I broke down crying

pov wies

I ended up being the one who had to comfort the bawling brawler she was devastated she wasnt eating or sleeping even her hair was unkempt

went to check on her on saturday she looked so peaceful just laying there still

welp that was a thing main character gets impaled and goes into a coma then yang gets depressed

thats a crazy first chapter wonder whats gonna happen next seriously I wrote this with no clue whats going to happen next


	2. I know now

im back

pov ruby

im in dark place floating and then I see it staring at me a grim mask floating and then it says this the path of the preadator and the pray awaits you then disappeared and im left here alone floating thenI see myself but I look older and my clothes are diffrent and she says dont worry youll be fine I dont know hat she means intill I open my eyes and I see that im in a hospital I look around to see my team staring at me and then yang pounce and wrapped mein a hug so tight I couldn't breathe yang cant breathe I said sorry yand said how are you feeling ok blake asked I feel fine I said

I have classes like normal for a week and then things started to get weird I had the same dream each night the talking grimm mask saying the same thing over and over the path of the preadator and the pray awaits you and I have no clue what it means so I play it off as just a dream and then after a week of this my nails and hair started growing insanely fast to the point were my hair is almost as long as yangs in three day and alot of people noticed woah you look alot diffrent with long hair jauane said yeah well its hard to fight with long hair but ill make do for nowI said everything was the same for awile I have to cut ny hair every 2days and clip my nails every 4 days then my teeth started to get sharper and more canine like it got to the point were I decided to go to professer ozpins office

proffesser ozpin's office

glynda derected me into his office which looked like the inside of a clock and I walked up to his desk and said I have a problem whats the problem ozpin calmly asked I haven't been the same sinceI went into a coma my hair and nails are growing extremely fast and my teeth are sharp and canine like

I know whats wrong your going through the grim change a thing that happens when a person gets grimm blood in there body your nails and hair grow at a alarming rate and then your teeth get sharper your eyes turn red and black then you go insane and Hunt with the creatures of the night but you ruby seem fine by this point you should be growling and drooling by now so you might be fine but you might become a creature of darkness but dont worry and dont tell anyone let them think everythings fine

I left the office with the new information in mind

wow that took awile to type I started at 750 and its 1030 now and im ready to sleep


	3. the mask

okay im back with another chapter I checked the stats and this is more poular than my other story so im working on this more than my other story

whatever lets begin

pov ruby

I stayed in the emerald forest for most of my time wandering about killing grimm then it started raing I ran as fast as I could into a cave I looked deeper into the cave and I saw 20 red eyes staring back at me then I saw a huge beowulf rise from the darkness ready to pounce I got crescent rose ready and then it pounced I managed to ct of one of its arms but it recovered fast and scratched me across my left cheek I responded by cutting of its arm then its head I sat down to catch my breath I touched my cheek its already healed but definitely is going to scar yangs going to be mad whatever I just need to wait intill it stops raining I dont know how but I forgot that I was surrounded by beowulf's and when I left they followed me out I watched them carefully they dont seem to want to figt but they keep trying to get me to go back in the cave i dont know why so i go into the cave to see the mask of the beowulf i killed thas wierd because there masks disentagrates with the rest of it i picked it up and put it on now i know why the beowulf wanted me to tay im there alpha now im more of a grimm than human now i dont know what to do so i run to professor port.

pov port

I was suprised to see ruby burst into my room wearing a grim mas wich is suprisingly detailed i wonder why she came here wearing that

professor i need your advice ruby said well whats your problem i said im the alpha of a beowulf pack and i got this mask from the previous alpha ruby said in a rather frantic manner well thats interesting take me to this beowulf pack she grabbedmy hand and draged me there

pov blake

i was walking in the hallway when i started to hear a conversation between ruby and professor port i know whats happening to ruby but i didnt know it would happen this fast i need to go talk to her i tracked ruby through the emerald forest to a cave i saw ruby walk in the cave and walk out with 20 beowulf's following her ports reaction was unexpected he started to take pictures of the grim and ruby examining them thoroughly he was moving around faster than you would expect him im also intreged

end note

ive rewrote this alot wrote this for awhile i got sick last sunday and i didnt have internet from wednsday to friday also i didnt know how to end this chapter so th ends pretty bad


	4. red queen

p style="text-align: left;"okay first thing I need advise I like two girls in the same math class as me their very diffrent katelyn is short and plump she likes anime and manga she has black hair and shelby is short and a bit shorter than me she has blonde hair she runs cross country and she likes reading so who do you think I should choose secondly I have no clue how to progress the new kid in overwatch i've rewrote it two times and I can't think of how to continue the story so please give me advice and with that ill end this huge note and start the story

pov blake

I spent a week looking through the library for any books on whats happening to ruby so far i've found a few old books with legends about people who got grimm blood in their bodies they go crazy and kill people then they get killed but some get the power that comes along with it but they dont go completely insane some did go on to massacre thousands of people then just disappear from history like the red queen she killed a lot of people then one day an angry mob marched up to her castle she jumped out of her bedroom window and her body was never found

pov ?

i've been tracking her for days she stays close to the beowulf den I just need to wait till she leaves the area the next day she leaves and goes down to the river I followed and watched from the shadows as she fished by hand and caught a bunch of salmon she gathered firewood then made a fire and started cooking the salmon by the time she did all that it was night and my time to meet her

pov ruby

I heard a rustling in the bushes then I saw a shadow rise from the darkness slowly moving towards me I readied cresent rose as it got closer and then she spoke up their is no need for wepons right now I just want to talk she said who are you and what do you want to talk about I said

I am the red queen and i want to talk to you about half grimm stuff how do you know im a half grimm i said im a half grimm and I can tell pretty easily when someones a half grimm she said wait your a half grimm to I asked yes but trust me me kid its not fun at first whole ton of wierd symptoms at first stuff like your eyes changeing colur but by the you live a really long time im really old she said well do those symptoms include the ability to control grimm i asked no all you did was kill the alpha so you became the alpha of the pack simple she said

pov aíma rose

well she was interesting and really hyper I dont know why but I decided to trust her and tell her my real name my name is aíma rose I said as I walked back into the shadows

ps aíma means blood in greek so her name means blood rose i totally had to google that also alot of this chapter was deleted because of a glitch i had to rewrjte it and now im really tired i finished at 1136 and its now 1157 im just going to upload it now because its almost sunday


	5. gloves and ozpin

okay so i know last chapter started sucking half way through thats because it all got deleted and i rewrote it as fast as possible and then i posted it at midnight after that i was to tired to write but its still sunday and I plan on writeing a few chapters today and upload this one but youll have to wait till next sunday also hope you liked that last chapter staying up till midnight while sick is not fun whatever with this unimportant garbage that i write before a chapter lets start this chapter with a healthy breakfast ps chapter about ruby nameing the wolfs its going to be so funny

pov ruby

aíma visited again yesterday and told me I need to kill more alphas to make sure my grimm dont get in any fights they cant handle but todays when I realized i dont know were an alpha is I would tell the wolfs but i cant call them by name to track because they dont have names I started nameing them

stuff like fluffy but then I saw the beta and I knew what to name him I put a colar on him with drei wrote on it then i just proceded to name them lazily I gave thm all colars and we moved out and then I got a great idea we walked over to the forevef fall forest were we cut down alot of trees and the smell attracted a ton of ursas attack from all directions we fought them off intill they circled us and a ursa double the size of the biggest one walked thru the crowed he was slow and clumsy so it was an easy because me and my beowulfs are fast and cordinated drei was the first to react he jumped on it climbed onto its back and started biteing at its neck while the rest bit and clawed at its legs and stomach and then I delivered the finishing blow I stabed cresnt rose into its chest and shot it 3 times and then it fell and started disentagrating intill all that is left is its hand the ursas follow me and the beowulfs back to the cave and then I started to use the paws to make guantlets that can dig through stone so I can expand the cave to fit the ursas after that all my grimm friends curl up on the floor and go to sleep I walked out of the cave sat u on a tree and spent awile staring at the moon

pov ozpin

I was looking through a window in my office when I started to see trees in the forever fall forest which is wierd because their are no students in the forest I need to check this out by the time I got there all that there was is a bunch of footprints gong one way with human footprints infront of the rest now this is really interesting I kept following the footprints intill I could see a cave but before I got any closer a person with a huge weapon jumped down from a tree and shouted who goes there and I replied with i am ozpin the person put am there wepons and beckoned me to follow and I did into the cave really far I dont know how but this person could see and was draging me by my hand deep into the cave intill we were in a room with huge red dust cystals ligting it were i could see her she was wearing a red cloak a beowulf mask and ursa gloves she removed her mask and i was suprised by what i saw its ruby

wow this took like three hours and thirty minutes to write this long chapter and im guessing youve noticed the theme she geets more grimm stuff the more alphas she kills also you have to wait for more but you will get more next week im going to start back logging chapters from now on so you always have new chapters on sunday


End file.
